The present invention is directed to a method and system for providing user interface representing organization hierarchy that offers multiple view for nodes displayed on a hierarchical chart.
In an information age, more and more data is being collected and stored every second. Satellites orbiting the earth record information and photographs of our planet everyday, and they send this information and photographs back to earth. Millions of computers on the Internet collect all types of information, ranging from network usage to marketing data. All types of organizations, large and small, store information such as personnel data, operational costs, etc. New tools are invented to make collecting data easier, faster, and more convenient than ever before.
Data, no matter how it is collected, is only meaningful and useful to people when organized and stored logically. For example, computers often rely on data structure to store data in predefined fields. For large amounts of data, people usually rely on databases, where structured collection data and/or records are stored in computer systems in accordance to predefined rules and/or database models.
Relationship models, hierarchical models, and network models, are commonly used database models for representing relationships among records. Typically, databases rely on database software to organize and manage the data and/or records. For example, database software organizes and stores data and/or records using various types of database models.
Graphical user interface (“GUI”) is a helpful tool for displaying data and showing the relationships thereof. Numerous conventional graphical interfaces are capable of displaying records from a database in a hierarchical view. Unfortunately, conventional GUIs are often inadequate for displaying some types of information that a user might need to see.
Therefore, a new and improved graphical user interface is desired.